This invention relates to a cleaning and epoxy application table for laminate strips.
A strip of material may be adhered to a substrate, or built up on other strips of material, by spreading a film of adhesive on one side of the strip, and then pressing the strip against the substrate. It is important that the adhesive application be uniform: that is, no spots should be left uncoated, and the film should have a uniform thickness. An additional requirement for optimum adhesive performance is that the strip surface be free of oil and other contaminants before the adhesive is applied. It is customary to spray the strip surface with an solvent like MEK, prior to applying the adhesive.
Large manual lamination jobs involve repetitive motion which is fatiguing, particularly if the worker is required to manipulate and control the strip material unduly. A good lamination table, specifically designed for this type of job, would help reduce worker fatigue and could improve productivity.
Some prior tables for applying glue to various materials have been developed. Examples are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,895,546, 5,059,276, 5,039,375, 4,702,664, 4,371,309, 4,039,369, 4,010,203, 3,986,917 and 3,367,823. None of these devices, however, is particularly suitable for handling laminate strip material which must be cleaned and then coated with adhesive.